


Little Wishes on the Sea

by ellymango



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, M/M, Valentine's Day, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellymango/pseuds/ellymango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven and Wallace celebrate Hoenn's annual love festival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Wishes on the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE THIS FOREVER AGO and was saving it for Valentines Day because it seemed appropriate :3c

"You know, Wallace... I don't think we could have wished for a more perfect evening."

Wallace hummed contentedly and huddled into Steven just a little more. Though it was not particularly cold, there was still a winter chill in the air, which had every couple out and about at this hour snuggling into each other to keep warm. Which, to be honest, was _ideal_ for this celebration.

"Did you bring the boat?" 

"Mhm." Wallace carefully removed the delicate silver-blue paper craft from his bag, and cradled it in his hands as gently as one would hold a small bird. "I haven't written anything on it, though. I thought we should do that together?"

"Oh, but of course. Did you bring pe-" Wallace answered his question as he pulled two pencils from his bag, passing one to Steven, who accepted it with a chuckle. "Excellent." He pulled Wallace closer, cupping the boat in his own hand. "Now... what to wish for..."

"I already know mine..." Wallaces voice was a soft whisper as he gently rested a fold of the boat on his palm and wrote his wish. Once he was done, he twisted himself around to pass it to Steven, with a gentle (and maybe slightly tired) smile. "Your turn." 

Steven took the boat, chuckling as he saw Wallaces wish. “You, uh, wrote yours in Sootopolian, I see.”

Wallace smirked playfully. “Because I knew you’d try and read it.”

“Clever.” Steven realised he had nowhere to write. “You don’t mind if I lean on you...?”

Wallace inched forward to give Steven just enough room to pen his wish. And his mind whirred with a thousand wishes, some fulfilled, some not. 

He could wish for blissful happiness, but he was already happier than he could ever be... 

To be together forever perhaps? No, that was too cliché... 

A wish for good health and fortune maybe? ... Maybe not. He didn’t want to tempt fate after all.

_Then he had it._

He quickly penned his wish. "Do you have the candle?" 

“Of course.” Wallace turned around plopped a single tea-light into the centre of the boat. " _You_ were supposed to bring the matches."

"And I did not disappoint." Steven slapped a box of matches on the ground between him and Wallace.

"Good." Wallace turned his head momentarily. "They're releasing them now."

This time, Steven responded with a "mhm" sound as he pulled Wallace close, so that his back was pressed against him, and kissed the back of his head. Though he would likely not admit it, the Festival of Love and its boat parade was the highlight of the winter season for him, eclipsing even Christmas and the New Year celebrations. And this year, the festivities were made just that little bit sweeter by this being the first year he would watch the parade as a married man.

As the boats passed them, illuminating the ink-black sea with liquid gold and a spectrum of colour, Wallace turned to him, taking a match from the box. "Shall we light the candle together?"

Steven made no reply, but placed his hand over Wallaces as they lit the candle together, then with another affectionate kiss, dropped the boat carrying their wishes into the sea to join the throng of other boats.

"What _did_ you wish for, Wallace?" 

Wallace sighed and lay his head against Stevens shoulder. "That our love will remain as strong as steel until the day we die." A melancholy smile. "I suppose it’s little dark in retrospect, but..."

"It's not that dark..." Steven wrapped his arms around Wallace, rubbing his cheek on his. "It was in our vows after all."

The procession of boats had thickened out so that there was not a patch of sea visible by this point. Wallace shifted, his head against Stevens collar and his forehead pressed into his neck, eyes closing in bliss. “What was your wish?"

Steven kissed his cheek. "That you will be as happy with me as I am with you."

Wallaces eyes opened wearily, and he smiled softly. "You should have wished for something else."

"And why's that?"

"Because..." Wallace straightened up lay a kiss to Stevens lips. _"Why make a wish when it's already come true?"_

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine it's only bad luck to tell someone your wish before you've cast the boat. Or you keep it a secret till it comes true. Whichever floats your boat *badumm tssh*


End file.
